Terrasauria
Terrasauria is an island in the Matoran Universe, and the homeland of the Petrosaurian race. History Terrasauria was originally created by the Great Beings to be part of the Matoran Universe. After Mata Nui came into being, he created the Petrosaurian species to inhabit the island. Early on, the reptilian race found that in order to survive on the monstly barren island, they had to go underground. Here, they sustained themselves on subterrainian springs and took to feeding on rocks and minerals, forcing the Petrosaurians to carve out intricate tunnels in order to find them. They soon learned, however, that other beings in the universe had uses for certain forms of rock and minerals, eventually leading to Terrasauria becoming a major mining power in the universe, digging out and selling what they didn't need themselves. Some time later, while the Hand of Artakha was still active, Terrasauria was invaded by the Xevthian Empire, a militery force originating from the south under the leadership of a Xevthian named Alxor. Though the Petrosaurians fought valiantly to defend their home, they were soon overpowered, and Terrasauria fell under the Xevthian banner, its inhabitants forced into slaving within their own mines for the Empire's benifet. Eventually, however, the Petrosaurians (with the aide of the Hand of Artakha) fought back again, this time forcing the Empire's forces off the isle, freeing the Terrasaurian people from Alxor's rule. Terrasauria would go down in history as being the first island to free itself of Xevthian rule. Shortly after the fall of the Xevthian Empire, the Petrosaurian leaders were approached by a large group of Matoran of the Green, refugees rendered homeless during the Empire's final weeks. The Matoran leader requested permission to settle on Terrasauria's surface. Though reluctant to allow outsiders to gain a foothold again, the Petrosaurians allowed the Matoran to stay, on the condition they only settle on the island's northwestern peninsula. The Matoran agreed and later constructed a new village, and began raising fruiting trees on their section of Terrasauria. During the reign of the League of Six Kingdoms, Terrasauria became the subject of several fierce arguments between two of its members, Mantax and Carapar, as the island sat directly upon the border of each Barraki's respective territories. Terrasauria itself remained neutral ground for several years until fellow Barraki Pridak, sick of the arguing, settled the matter by putting it to a vote between the League's ruling members. The vote resulted in Mantax gaining dominian over Terrasauria, its people and its resources, though much of what he did with the island wasn't known to outsiders or the other Barraki. The island was eventually freed after the Barraki were defeated and banished to the Pit. Following the Matoran Civil War on Metru Nui, a Makuta was assigned to watch over the island and its people. More Recently, Terrasauria acted as a base for several Order of Mata Nui operatives during their war against the Brotherhood of Makuta. Later, after Makuta Teridax claimed dominion over the Matoran Universe, he sent forth Rahkshi to occupy Terrasauria, resulting in the majority of the Order members present on the island being killed. Landscape Situated between the Northern and Southern Continents, Terrasauria is surrounded by treacherous currents, making travel to and from the island by sea vessel dangerous. The island itself is mostly barren, rocky mountains and valleys with no obvious sources of freshwater, and the only native surface vegatation being tough weeds and shrubs. The only lush area of the island is its northwestern peninsula, which is abundant in fruiting trees imported from another land by the island's resident Matoran village. The trees and Matoran are sustained by underground springs. Trails and roadways criss-cross the island's surface. The only surface structures on the island apart from the Matoran village are the shipping docks and a number of scattered trading outposts; the majority of the Petrosaurian civilization is concealed within and beneath the island's mountains. Tunnels spread out beneath the island in all directions, leading to either the surface access openings, the mines or the single, giant subterranian city that is home to the majority of Terrasauria's resident Petrosaurians. The island's ruler, a Petrosaurian matriarch, resides in a fortress at the city's center. Inhabitants Petrosaurians The island's main inhabitants, the Petrosaurians transformed their small island into a major mining power. *Zurops *The island's ruler Matoran Originally from a land to the north, this group of Matoran of the Green were forced to migrate to Terrasauria by the actions of the Xevthian Empire. Rahi Terrasauria isn't known for its wildlife, as the island lacks the food sources large Rahi require. Despite this, a few species live here: *Tunnel Lizards *Stone Rats *Kinloka *Ussal Crabs Trivia *Terrasauria is a combination of the words terra (the Latin word for "earth") and sauria (a word used to describe a clade of lizards). Category:User:Toa Hydros Category:Islands